Believe
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee believes in Fairies. Kira backs up her theory. Tori's gonna abuse it. Hayley thinks Tori's plan is brillant. These girls are anything but ordinary


**A/N: **Sequel to Fairies. Just in case you didn't see the capital ONESHOT in the summery, this is a oneshot. There is no next chapter. Do not tell me to update soon.

**Disclaimer:** Only own Kaylee.

* * *

"Kaylee, I know you're a lunatic, but what in God's name are you staring at?" Hayley asked from behind the counter as she spotted her female employee staring down the garbage bin.

"The garbage, duh," Kaylee frowned, pointing to the object before her. She rolled her eyes at her boss and crossed her arms. "Geez, Hayl, I thought you knew everything."

"That's a bit of a stretch," Hayley smirked. "But... why are you staring at it? Shouldn't you put it away."

"No need," Kira said coming up to the counter and sitting down on one of the bar stools. "The fairies are gonna take care of it."

"The... girls, are you okay?" Hayley asked, putting her hand to Kira's forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kira frowned, swiping at Hayley's hand.

"But... fairies?" Hayley said, pulling her hand away. She grabbed an empty glass from the counter and began to dry it off, never taking her eyes away from Kaylee and Kira. "I mean, I can understand Kaylee believing in Fairies, but you?"

"The blue fairy does all the cleaning," Kaylee explained. "She stole Sir. Mountain the Great."

Hayley sighed and turned to Kira, "Next time your mom leaves, you can stay with me... living with Kaylee for a few weeks is dangerous to your sanity."

"No, Kaylee and I together are awesome!" Kira smiled, hugging her friend from behind, while Kaylee continued to stare at the garbage. "And I'm not losing my sanity. We saw the fairies!"

"Really?"

"No," Kaylee stated flatly, still keeping her eyes on the garbage. "We saw their work. That's why I'm starring now."

"What'll that accomplish?" Hayley asked.

"I'll see her this time," Kaylee smirked. "I'll see that little blue Fairy, and I'll finally be right about something!"

"You believe in fairies?" Hayley laughed.

"I didn't before this morning," Kaylee nodded. "At first, I just made them up for Tori. But then, the garbage was magically cleaned."

"Magically?" Hayley frowned. She grabbed all the glasses on the counter as started walking backwards to the backroom. "If you ask me, it sounds like Tori put away the trash."

"Nahuh!" Kaylee yelled. "She totally didn't wanna clean! She told me to do it and said she wasn't! It was the fairies! The fairies I tell you!"

"Okay..." Hayley called as she disappeared behind the counter. Kaylee turned to Kira and pouted.

"You still believe me, right?"

"Of course I do, Kayl," Kira nodded. "I saw what happened. The fairies totally exist."

Kaylee smiled as she looked back at the garbage bin, waiting patiently for the fairies. Kira smiled back as she flipped her book open and began to read. She wanted to get one page done before Tori arrived to pick her and Kaylee up.

Hayley appeared once more behind the counter and found Kaylee was still staring at the garbage. She rolled her eyes before walking to the counter and wiping it down.

The bell above the door rang, causing the red head to look up and spot a blonde walking into the store. Her hair was slightly damp and Hayley noticed the board shorts, meaning she had just come from the beach.

"Hey, Tori," she smiled as Tori took a seat beside Kira. "Kayl, you can get your things, just don't forget to sign out again."

"You didn't have to punch me out for me," Kaylee teased. "I would have taken the extra money. It's no problem, really."

Hayley laughed playfully watching as Kaylee ran to the locker room to grab her stuff. Kira went with her, leaving Hayley alone with Tori.

"Okay, I gotta ask... did you drop her when she was little?" Hayley frowned.

"Once," Tori admitted, biting her lower lip. "I dropped her on her head, once, when she was a baby... oh that might explain a lot!"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded, laughing. "She's talking about fairies."

"New interest," Tori smirked. "She randomly started believing in them after I cleaned the garbage bin for her. It's pretty funny!"

"I knew you were behind that!" Hayley exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh!" Tori frowned, leaning over the counter to cover Hayley's mouth. "Don't tell her. I want her to believe it. If I led her on long enough, I can tell her the evil Black Fairy is mad at her cause she gives her fairies too much work."

"The... were you dropped on your head too?" Hayley frowned.

"My uncle might have dropped me," Tori laughed, "but not on the head. Kaylee's broken, I'm not."

Tori walked to the garbage and pulled the bag out, sliding it behind the counter while Hayley put in a new bag.

"Hey, you broke Kaylee," Hayley reminded the blonde. "She's your creation!"

"It was an accident! I was one!"

"And now she's broken forever," Hayley smiled. "But don't worry, I won't tell her. I could use this to get her to work like a thousand women."

"Isn't the saying men?"

"Yeah, but women totally work better," Hayley smirked. "You have to agree."

"Oh, I do," Tori nodded. Kaylee and Kira walked out of the locker room, laughing at some inside joke. That's when Kaylee and Kira noticed the empty garbage.

"They came back!" Kaylee yelled, pulling Kira over and pointing to the bin. "Dammit! I missed it again!"

"Aw, shoot," Hayley laughed. "It was really something!"

"You saw them?" Kaylee asked in shock. "So they really, are really real?"

"Yep," Hayley and Tori both nodded. Kaylee turned to Kira, who was equally surprised.

"Weird," Kira frowned.

"C'mon girls," Tori called, pulling both their arms to the door. "Pizza for dinner tonight. I think the Orange Fairy's leaving a box as we speak."

"Really?" Kira looked sceptically at Tori. The blonde merely handed her the phone, allowing Kira to dial the home number herself.

Kira put the phone to her ear. Her jaw dropped when she heard a small, high pitched voice on the other end.

"_Hello? Is this how these giant contraptions work?"_

Kira snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Tori. She pulled Kaylee to the car, hopping as she made her way across the parking lot.

"C'mon! We have to see if this is a hoax!"

"Why?" Kaylee asked. "What did you hear?"

"Fairies!"

-----Believe-----

"Dude, never do that again," Dustin frowned, snatching the phone from Shane as he placed the pizza box on the counter. "It's just... too..."

"_Too what_?" Shane asked in a high pitched squeaky voice as he batted his eyelashes at Dustin.

"Dude! NO!" Dustin yelled, pushing Shane down the hall so they would be long gone when Tori and the girls got back.

They had just made it to the first elevator when Tori and the girls walked out of the second one. Kaylee was running down the hallway to her door, and quickly opened it as the smell of pizza filled the air.

Kira was still a little suspicious about the fairies. So she walked to the counter, finding the pizza box. As she put her hand on the bottom, she pulled it away, letting out a small yelp as the hot cardboard burned her hand.

"It's hot," she said, walking to the sink to run her hand under cold water.

"I told you, the Orange Fairy of Food," Tori laughed. "They exist!"

Kira and Kaylee exchanged glances. There was no denying it. Fairies were real.

"Kira..."

"Kaylee..."

No more words were exchanged between the two as they grabbed their pizza and ran upstairs. Tori smirked, taking her slice and walking to her chair. She put her feet up on the table and laughed.

"A few more stunts like that, then the Evil Black Fairy is coming out," she smiled. "Now, Blue Fairy is good, Orange Fairy is done, Yellow's in the works... I think I'll do... Pink next."

Tori took a bite of her pizza as she thought of her next plan.

Soon, Kaylee would fear the Black Fairies, and Tori would have Kaylee doing all her chores like she was supposed to.

"Tori! Someone did my homework!" Kaylee yelled from her room.

Yellow Fairy, done.


End file.
